yang jatuh dan tertinggal
by Cinerraria
Summary: Miyoshi seolah melihat mentari bersinar di bawah guguran salju. [sekuel Ujung Batas]


Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

AU - Shounen ai - Drama - Romance -

[sekuel Ujung Batas]

* * *

Mulanya, Miyoshi mengenal Johan sebagai kawan baik; sahabat setia di tanah asing; tempat keluh kesahnya ditampung dengan lapang, dan temannya yang paling berharga.

Miyoshi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sejauh mana kedekatan mereka, bahkan saat tanda ketertarikan romansa itu tampak. Sesuatu yang kemudian membuatnya bangga, bahwa ternyata secara diam-diam, ia dicintai dan digilai begitu mendalam. Sekaligus merana, sebab sisi lain dirinya merasa cinta sang sahabat itu salah alamat, salah waktu dan keliru tempat.

Namun, Miyoshi juga tidak menyadari saat tiba-tiba, ia mengambil keputusan fatal: menerima pernyataan cinta Johan. Ia pun tidak tahu, alasan apa yang membuatnya senekat ini selain jiwa antagonisnya yang menghendaki secuil permainan.

Miyoshi bersedia saja menerima kenaikan level hubungan mereka. Johan menjadi kekasihnya, dan ia membiarkan Johan menuntun permainan mereka─kesenangannya pribadi.

Miyoshi ingat ciuman pertama mereka; sebuah ciuman yang canggung namun lembut dan manis, di bawah temaram lampu kamar; membuai hingga ke ranjang. Lalu Miyoshi menerima dekapan dan pelukan Johan, namun dengan hati kosong. Ia didera kepuasan─melihat seseorang kini menjadi _budak_ nya─dan bersalah, karena niat buruknya.

Tetapi dampak hubungan aneh itu lekas terlihat, membuat Miyoshi kalang kabut. Wajah cerah Johan selalu membayang di pelupuk mata, sebanyak apapun ditepisnya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan senyuman yang kerap terpancar dari wajah khas Germania, dengan lesung pipit─membuatnya semakin tampan, dan mata menyipit hingga bola mata sebiru safir itu tenggelam. Sangat menghipnotis─meskipun ia tak pernah mau terang-terangan mengakui.

Miyoshi bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak stok senyuman yang dimiliki pria itu. Meskipun tahu hubungan ini hanya tipuan, dan perasaanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

.

Seperti kali ini; puncak musim dingin yang tengah menggugurkan salju, dengan Johan ada di hadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu milikmu yang tertinggal padaku."

Miyoshi ragu kalimat Johan tidak bermakna konotatif.

Ingin mengembalikan barang, kata Johan tadi melalui pesan singkat. Dan Miyoshi tidak menyadari ia dikhianati oleh langkah-langkahnya sendiri menuju ke sini: sudut kafe dekat _Watergate,_ tempat jadian mereka setahun lalu.

Jika kemarin, Miyoshi 'melakoni drama' di perpustakaan; tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, maka ia tidak heran mengapa Johan memilih tempat ini.

Di balik setiap tempat, tersimpan rahasia yang ceritanya tak lekang oleh masa.

Sementara Johan mengaduk tas dan menarik sehelai syal merah dari sana, Miyoshi mengalihkan perhatian pada sungai Spree yang alirannya hampir beku. Bongkahan es mengapung-apung di sana-sini. Tidak ada kawanan angsa. Hanya mendung kelabu yang mengempaskan angin dingin. Beberapa kali ia menghamburkan napas di telapaknya, kendati jaket wol, sepatu bots, dan topi fedora lengkap membalut tubuh. Miyoshi menyesal lupa membawa sarung tangan.

Miyoshi tak berekasi saat Johan beringsut mendekatinya. Ia mengusai diri agar tidak terlihat tengah menahan napas. Wangi maskulin milik Johan membuatnya tercubit. Aroma seperti _orange_ di penghujung pagi itu seolah menusuk indera penciuman, lalu turun dan menghujam ke hatinya, menguak kembali kelabat memori kebersamaannya dengan Johan.

Leher Miyoshi dikitari tangan Johan. Bagi yang tidak paham, mereka tampak seperti akan berpelukan. Dan Miyoshi tak kuasa menampiknya. Maka, ketika syal panjang tersebut membelit lehernya, ia langsung merasa sesak; sesak oleh kelembutan kain wol, dan sesak karena hangat yang tersalur kontras dengan suasana.

Butir-butir salju berjatuhan seperti kapas. Miyoshi bertanya-tanya, seperti apa rasanya menjadi keping salju yang melayang jatuh, kemudian luruh dan meleleh? Apakah sesakit permainan berujung karma ini: mengabaikan perasaan sendiri dan menyakiti pihak lain?

"Kukira kamu juga butuh ini."

Sepasang kaus tangan merah dijulurkan. Miyoshi menerimanya lagi─mengapa kini semua anggota tubuhnya seakan berkomplot untuk berkhianat?

Pria pirang tersenyum melihat kaus tangan pemberiannya dipakai. "Kamu selalu bisa mempertahankan sikap elegan, bahkan di saat seperti ini?" komentarnya.

"Menurutmu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?"

"Tidak ada," wajah itu tersenyum lagi. Begitu ceria, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Miyoshi seperti melihat mentari bersinar di bawah guguran salju, kontras dengan kemuraman─lahir batin─yang melingkup mereka. "Memang begitulah dirimu. Simpel. Apa adanya."

Sepertinya, cuma Johan yang menganggap dirinya simpel dan sederhana. Miyoshi ingin tertawa. Namun melihat senyuman itu (lagi), ia semakin dirundung rasa bersalah.

"Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu," lanjut Johan, seraya enggan melepaskan tatapan─lembut dan agak sendu.

Miyoshi tertegun. Setelah semua yang dilakukan Miyoshi padanya, mengapa Johan masih menatap dengan cara selembut itu? Tidak adakah kalimat lain yang mewakili perasaannya sekarang? Umpatan, atau cacian, atau apa saja, selain kata-kata _murahan_ yang sekarang sudah basi.

"Kenapa keras kepala sekali?"

"Menyerah sajalah."

Yang disudutkan memalingkan wajah. Tawa Johan sirna dan keceriannya lenyap, diempas angin dingin dan terkubur salju beku. Tergantikan oleh raut muram dan sorot pilu.

Miyoshi mencibir dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin melihat Johan yang seperti itu, meski tahu─amat sangat tahu─siapa di sini yang pertama menyebabkan luka.

"Kurasa, sampai kapanpun..." Johan beralih menghadap Miyoshi lagi, sembari lurus menatapnya. Dan ada sesuatu yang Miyoshi tidak pernah ungkapkan pada siapapun (bahkan Johan); mata biru itu seperti kolam, mudah dibaca tapi juga menghanyutkan, "...aku tidak benar-benar bisa mengembalikan milikmu, _sesuatu_ yang kau tinggalkan padaku."

Kalimat itu dikatakan seraya berkaca-kaca, dengan roman muka yang campur aduk: antara terluka, patah hati, dan usaha untuk menabahkan diri. Miyoshi ingin bilang bahwa di sini yang terluka bukan hanya Johan, tapi jika begitu, rasanya ia sangat plin-plan.

"Semua tersimpan di sini," kata Johan sembari menunjuk dada, "menolak untuk kusingkirkan."

Miyoshi mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat goyah sekarang. Maka kontak mata mereka diputuskan sepihak─tidak masalah, sebab sebelumnya ia telah banyak melakukan 'pemutusan sepihak' tanpa ampun.

Johan bangkit. Tanpa memandang Miyoshi lagi, ia berbalik, jadi yang pertama melangkah pergi. Barangkali untuk mencegah terulangnya kepahitan dan kesunyian ditinggal seorang diri, seperti di perpustakaan tempo hari.

Miyoshi kosong menatap kaus tangan merah yang membalut telapaknya. Syal di lehar dicengkeram erat. Ia hendak membuat gerakan melepas, tapi tidak jadi. Maka, Miyoshi memilih menikmati saja hangatnya lilitan syal, juga aroma harum menguar dari kain wol, bercampur aroma citrus segar milik dia yang tertinggal.

Rasanya Johan tak menghendaki lehernya terbebas dari jeratan cinta. Dan syal itu seakan personifikasi kedalaman lautan perasaannya.

* * *

.

Miyoshi tertegun. Di dalam kabin pesawat, seorang pramugari baru saja mengantar menu makan.

Kenangan sebulan lalu itu tak membiarkannya hengkang dari Berlin begitu saja. Inilah mengapa semenjak di lobi bandara tadi, Miyoshi merasa ada sesuatu miliknya yang tertinggal─entah di mana. Ternyata ialah kawan, sahabat, sekalaigus _mantan_ (kekasih)nya.

Tubuh Miyoshi bersama pesawat, terbang menuju Tokyo. Namun, hatinya menghambur jadi serpihan; melayang-layang, menimpa gumpalan mega di langit Jerman, lantas jatuh dan bersepai di tanah Berlin. Tempat di mana Miyoshi pernah menimba ilmu, merajut mimpi, merekahkan tawa, memendam luka, dan menyusun kepingan cerita, bersama seseorang yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.[]

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir di perahu kertas! ^.^

bagi yang sering mampir di johanmiyoshi saya, jika berkenan melihat pengumuman di sini:

http:(doubelgarismiriring)archiveofourown(titik)org(garismiriring)series(garismirig)750204


End file.
